Susan Believes
by Chef 101
Summary: Susan has a realization after her siblings disappear in the 7th book. I suck at summaries! This is what happened... Please R and R! :-)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Susan, and I am the Wanderer. It has been a while since I came into Aslans Country. The only thing I miss is Lucy Pevensie. I look down from Aslan's Country, and see my Lucy speaking to Tirian, the last King of Narnia. I look away, pain in my eyes. I believed in the Great Lion at the very second I laid eyes on my siblings dead bodies. Aslan was kind enough to take me with them. I look down, I scream and go!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I look at faces longingly aware

The people of my enemies lay dead,

I am tried to touch one of them on dare,

I fall in love with her, the fair, instead.

The beauty is the cause I am no more,

The southern sun pales under her beauty,

She is the weapon of war we adore,

She is the woman who settles the score.

I try to confront but instead I fade,

The price of being traitor gets in way,

Her lonely figure bathed in the tree shade,

If I come before her, what will she say?

Be gone, thou not welcome near my person!

The war thou caused without real reason!

I go. Tears in my eyes. How did I cause the war? I believed eventually! Is that not enough? I have failed my people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. Bow down to Lewis...

Lucy looked around her, turning her head from side to side. She swears she hears something.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" asked Tirian.

"Nothing," murmured Lucy, "I'll be right back."

Lucy was now walking along the trail of the forest.

_I look at faces longingly aware_

_The people of my enemies lay dead,…_

Lucy stops again to listen. There it was again! She knows that she is not hearing voices. Lucy keeps walking. She stops when the trail broke into two. Which one should she take?

_The price of being traitor gets in way,_

_Her lonely figure bathed in the tree shade,….._

Again? She looks at both paths and goes into the one that is shadier of the two. As she walks, she thinks of Susan. Just the though of her made tears well up in her eyes. Why did she stop believing? Why did her lack of faith break Lucy's beloved Narnia? Narnia was almost ending, and she will go along with it.

All of a sudden, she heard a deep roar and a flash of gold. Aslan?

_Sorry I have said, bother me no more!_

_Son of a traitor is traitor himself!_

_The pain you have caused, you cannot ignore!_

_You send me a finger, covered in felt!_

_Fair Maiden, I have said I was sorry._

_Your tears sting me more then you can know._

_True, your beloved lies in the Starry,_

_But he lays with his beloved the doe._

Huh? Lucy shivered as she finished listening to the song. Aslan was singing it for her. He was trying to tell her something. Lucy wondered if this had anything to do with Susan. Susan is counted as traitor to Narnia because of her lack of faith.

"Yes" answered a voice behind her, "This song is from an old epic tale of a young couple that failed in their duties as rulers. They let love get in the way of their roles in society. And well conformity can be a horrible thing; one must have some form of social responsibility. Susan's fate taught Narnia a lesson: To become united. Unity is strength. If one had lost faith, others help that person regain it. You sister regained faith in me when she saw all of the dead bodies around you, Peter, and Edmund. She was hit with the cold blow of reality form the fairy tales she was living in. She let the pain of leaving Caspian behind consume her. Do not fret, dear one, you will see your beloved sister again in time.

"When, Aslan?" asked Lucy.

"In Time…."

Aslan's voice disappeared.

Lucy smiled to herself as she walked back to came.

"I forgive you, Susan."

**A/N: **This was meant to be a one-shot, but I felt the need to add another chapter. NOW it is the end. Please R and R! I also have a story on Romeo and Juliet for the Shakesphere fans! R and R! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! I have two people reviewing my story. I just want to thank those people. I appreciate it! They told me to keep writing with this story so here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I think I said this before...I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS...BOW DOWN TO LEWIS!...on with the story:-)

Susan looked from side to side as she walked. Aslan's country was truly beautiful. It was full of various colors of reds, green, and blues. She saw many more colors as she continued walking. There were green hills, many flowers, strong trees...and to top it all off...there was the sun, beating sown on her. The small breeze calmed her heavy heart. Oh what would she give to be with her siblings again. To be with her country again!

The other thing she loved about Aslan's country was the songs Aslan sang to her. They were beautiful, yet sad. She walked over to a tree and sat down. Susan looked at the sun. It was almost noon. This was the time that he always started singing. Sighing, she rested her cheek against her hand with the elbow on her knee. She closed her eyes, when the song began...

Hello? Hello?

Is anyone there?

Help me!

Save me!

Hello? Hello?

Can anyone hear me?

I am here! Here!

I need food!

Please!

I beg you!

Who am I?

Hello? Hello?

Why do you mock my fate?

Come here! Here!

Help me!

Save me.

Why doesn't anyone come?

Why do they ignore me?

Am I a plague?

Am I dirt?

I am angry.

No one comes for me!

I curse you!

May you have a great misfortune!

Hello?

Is anyone there?

Help me…

Save me…

Here.

Please.

Aslan's voice went away. Susan lifted her head in surprise. That was different from what he usually sang. Why was that? She wished someone would help her. Sometimes, she often wondered if there was a point to the songs Aslan sang to her. She wished she was not lonely too. The question of why there was nobody else here crossed her mind many times before.

"Because, my child," rumbled a deep voice behind her, "You are not totally in my country yet."

"Then where am I, if not in your country Aslan? And why can't I see you?" asked Susan towards Aslan voice.

"You cannot see me, child, because you are in the In Between Place. This world is like a bridge from my country to Narnia and its surrounding countries."

"Oh," replied Susan, "And I have a feeling that the songs you sing to me are not just for fun. Am I right, Aslan?"

The rich laughter of Aslan's could be heard.

"You are correct, my dear," answered Aslan, "I sing you these songs because I want you to know about the story behind them. Think about the songs I have sung to you so far. There will be more to come."

"But-" started Susan.

Aslan's voice was gone. She sighed as she sat and thought about the songs. She was alone again.

-Scene Change-With Lucy in Narnia-

Lucy came out of the forest and towards Tirian thoughtfully.

"I'm back." she announced.

"Why did you leave?" asked Tirian.

"Because," answered Lucy.

Tirian looked like he was going to say something but held back. He knew that Queen Lucy the Valiant had her reasons, whatever they might be. Suddenly, Tirian saw Lucy smile happily and skipping a few steps.

"Come, Tirian!" exclaimed Lucy, "We have good news to share to my siblings!"

Lucy grabbed one of Tirian's hands and started dragging him towards the Narnia fort.

"What news?" asked Tirian, running along with Lucy.

"Susan's Redemption!" yelled the Valiant Queen.

**A/N: **Well, I have continued this story that was meant to be a one- shot. I just feel that I need more reviews for me to continue this. I need to know that I have people wanting me to write because they enjoy what I write. Please give me some reviews! :-) YOLO!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! UNFORTUNATLY...

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I just want to say that I am going to try and write this story because the more reviews I get, the more I get motivated to write. So send me a review telling me how you like a chapter. It's good to have a little motivation once in a while. Enough of this...on with the story!

"What do you mean by us seeing Susan again!" yelled Peter, getting red in the face.

Lucy sighed and answered, "Peter, Aslan said that Susan has changed her ways!"

"No Lucy!" Peter said, "She hasn't. I think Aslan would have told me! Told us, before!"

"He doesn't have to tell us anything Peter!", screamed Lucy, "Just because you are the High King it doesn't mean he _reports_ to you. He said that he doesn't tell stories that are not our own. He doesn't tell us about other people. The only thing he told me was that we will see Susan again!"

"That's a bunch of bull Lucy and you know it." countered Peter, "I think we all got it by now that he is going to leave Narnia to rot."

At this, Edmund got up and stood infront of Peter and said, "How could you say that Peter? How? Aslan has done so much for us! For Narnia! And you're going to throw is trust away like that?"

Peter sharply replied, "And when has _Aslan_ helped us right now with this war, huh?"

"Peter." whispered Lucy softly, "Peter, calm yourself. You are saying things that you don't mean and will regret later."

"I am calm Lucy." argued Peter, "Just look at the fact that Aslan let Narnia get taken over by an ape! An ape! What does that tell us Lucy? He did not help Tirian one bit. He let us fight this battle all alone! Do you know what is going outside this fortress's walls? A war, Lucy! A WAR! A war that Aslan let happen. A war that is destrying my beloved Narnia every single day it continues!"

"For now, Peter," said Lucy confidently, "We are talking about Susan, Peter. Aslan said that Narnia learned a lesson with the lack of faith."

"And what lesson is that, Lucy?" asked Edmund.

"Unity." replied Lucy, "He said that Narina has to learn to be united and to fight as one. What are all those people out side doing, Peter? They are protecting their own, but are they helping others? No. In that aspect, it is the reason why Narnia is falling."

"But Lucy-" started Peter.

"Enough of this Peter, I'm going outside for a walk. Do not try and stop me." declared Lucy.

Lucy softly exhaled and slowly walked out to the gate of the fort. She slowly trudged along the path and looked around.

"When are you going to come back Susan?" asked Lucy absentmindedly, "How am I supposed to unite Narnia on my own?"

She kept walking. What she didn't know, was that there were a set of sparkling red eyes following her.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the really short chapter. I'll make up for it next chapter. I promise! I have so much homework, papers, and projects to do this month it's not even funny. I'm also suffering from minor writers block. I know what my story line is, but I can't seem to organize my thoughts so that they make sense when written. I'll post probably next week if not tomorrow. Sorry guys. I will make it up though! So hang in there please and review! Thanks! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters! I wish!

**A/N:** I'm sorry I have not updated in a while. So far, I can only update once a week. Sorry. As Susan starts to figure out things about the songs/poems Aslan is singing to her, see if you guys can figure them out too. I doubt yoou will cause you guys need more information. I have a clue that you guys will be able see, but you won't be able to tell what it means. Unless, you guys are smarter then I thought and can read minds...Please Review! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Susan sat quietly under the tree, waiting for another of Aslan's clues. She called them clues becuase she needs to find out what he is talking about. She may still have a purpose in Narnia after all. Susan looked up at the sky, and saw that it was just seconds till noon. She sighed, it wasn'y long now before she got another uncomprehendable riddle, song, poem, whatever. And then, Aslan began singing:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**ome along dear reader for an interesting tale,

**A **story of two lovers both doomed to fail.

**O**ne will find out what it means to be content,

**T**he other will find his days were over spent.

**O**f generations they were the ones that defied morality,

**F**or what will be said with such abominations in reality?

**A** wondrous decision the partners made,

**R**ighteous it was the union that did not fade.

**M**any a war he fought for his love,

**S**eeking for him through the paths from above.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Then, his voice disappered again...

Susan thought about this poem. She thought about it, but she doesn't know what it means.

"WHAT IS THIS ASLAN!" cried Susan angerly with tears in her eyes, "WHAT IS THIS! DO YOU DEEM IT UNFAIR TO LET ME SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN. FOR WHAt REASON DO YOU CONTIUEOUSLY GIVE ME THESE RIDDLES? ANSWER ME! WHAT IS THIS ASLAN! What is this?"

Susan's voice began to trail off as she began to sob with her knees against her chest. She got no answer.

-To Lucy-

Lucy sighed as she heard Aslan's riddle. She quickly wrote it down and went to sit on her bed to study it. It had been 2 days since they had come to Narnia, and into the war to help Tirian. Tommorow would be the third. Her people needed her, but Susan needed her as well. That's when Lucy realized that Aslan wanted to teach her a lesson as well. Lucy was going to gues that that lesson was of responsibility. She was not a child anymore, but an eighteen year old young adult. Lucy needed to start take on some responsibilities, she knew that. She knew that some responsibilities were more important than others. The question was:

**Is helping Susan figuring out the riddles more important then helping her brothers fight for Narnia?**

Lucy put away the riddle, blew out her candle, and tried to go to sleep.

In another words, Lucy thought, Narnia, or her family?

**A/N: **So...that was the next riddle. Don't worry, there are not that many riddles left. Maybe one more or two. Then the plot thickens...(evil smirk...hehehe)...PLEASE REVIEW! :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer: I don't own the characters...unforunatley...but I do own all the poems/songs!**

**A/N: **I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while. I just handed in a paper and I'm scared what I will get in it...This chapter will be in Peter's point of view and a poem.

Peter sighed as he leaned against the cool rock outside the camp. The moon was full tonight. It looked so bright, almost even brighter than the sun. As Peter gazed up into the sky, he though of the little twinkling stars surrounding the moon. They seemed so innocent and happy. Unlike him. Alsan created Narnia, he created his people. Peter knows that he is in the wrong, but can't seem to accept it as a fact. A lone tear escaped Peter's face as he emiited a silent cry:

_Why, Aslan? Why are you testing my faith? How have I wronged you?!_

That is when he started hearing the song:

**B**lazing is the icy moon,

**E**venly fitting in the shroud of shadows.

**Y**awning are the stars,

**O**pening the vault of secrets,

**N**ever ceasing is the storm,

**D**ampening all hope.

**T**ake a look around,

**H**ave a peek!

**E**ye the restlessness in a silent room.

**M**ove quickly once you see it,

**O**r else face the day of doom

**O**ver and beyond the moon,

**N**ever ceases to be the solution of it all.

_What was that? _thought Peter, _for a second there, it sounded like Aslan._ Then, he realized. Aslan was trying to tell him something like he was trying to tell Lucy! Peter looked up at the stars and thought:

_Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought I was. Aslan is testing me becuase it needs to be done._

Then, Peter got up, whiped his lone tear away from his pale face, and walked into camp towards Lucy's room. He couldn't wait to tell her about the riddle...and apologize.

Unnoticed by Peter, the same red eyes that followed Lucy, stared at him through the thick trees of the forest.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it was so short, but I felt that we all understand what Peter is feeling and he only needs a short chapter...tell me if you guys think differenetly and I'll try to put more Peter if I can. But remember, my story solely focuses on Susan and Lucy. Please Review! Reviews make me motivated to write more!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my poems/songs and story line! (Please read A/N)

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry that I've not been able to update a lot! I'm working on that! I'm so happy that so many people like my story and that many reviewed. Thank you to those people because I love getting reviews! It helps me write. As for **LillyZ,** my answer to your question is that I got into writing stories before I got into writing poetry. Thank you for asking! I really appreciate it! :-) Yes everyone! ALL POEMS/SONGS ARE OF MY CREATION! Now, without further rambling, on with the story! :-D

.

.

.

Lucy was eating breakfast with Peter and Edmund. She smiled at Peter as she ate because she was thankful that he apologized to her.

"So….." started Edmund, "What are we going to do about these poems?"

"I don't know," answered Lucy, "We have to realize that we have a responsibility to our people as well."

"Yes Lucy, your right." agreed Peter, "But maybe we can help Susan when we have some free time. Like now, while we are eating. Lucy, lets tackle the first poem! Put it in the middle."

Lucy took out a crumbled sheet of paper from her pocket. She wrote down all the poems as she heard them, so they could do all of them one at a time. She read the poem out loud before setting it down in the middle of the table. Edmund took it and circled what he thought were important parts of the poem.

**I **look at faces longingly aware

The people of my enemies lay dead,

I am tried to touch one of them on dare,

**I fall in love with her**, the fair, instead.

The beauty is the cause **I am no more**,

**The southern sun** pales under her beauty,

**She is the weapon of war** we adore,

She is the woman who settles the score.

**I try to confront** but instead I fade,

The price of being** traitor** gets in way,

Her lonely figure bathed in the tree shade,

If I come before her, what will she say?

Be gone, thou not welcome near my person!

**The war thou caused without real reason!**

The all looked at the circled words in silence. Peter wrote them down on the side separately.

**I **

**I fall in love with her**

**I am no more**,

**The southern sun**

**She is the weapon of war**

**I try to confront**

**traitor**

**The war thou caused without real reason!**

Peter said, "The traitor is the one narrating the poem. That much is obvious. We know it's a traitor."

Edmund agreed, "Apparently the guy, I'm assuming it's a guy, fell in love with this mysterious and important woman but the woman got mad at him because he caused a stupid war."

Lucy then asked, "But what is the message of this? I do not understand."

"Wasn't the second poem similar to this?" asked Peter, "Let's read that one too and compare them."

Lucy put the second poem on the desk and Edmund put circles around what he though was important in the poem.

**_Sorry_**_ I have said, bother me no more!_

**_Son of a traitor is traitor himself!_**

_The pain you have caused, you cannot ignore!_

**_You send me a finger, covered in felt!_**

_Fair Maiden, I have said I was sorry._

_Your tears sting me more then you can know._

**_True, your beloved lies in the Starry,_**

**_But he lays with his beloved the doe._**

They all stared blankly at the two pieces of paper in silence. No one knew what to say. What the heck did this mean?!

Lucy suddenly yelled, "I got it! I know what it is!"

.

.

.

**A/N: **I think I will leave you guys with a cliffhanger. -) Can anyone guess what it is? Please Review! Your words are appreciated!


End file.
